


You remind me of him

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adding extra tags as I go along, Also attraction that wasn't quite planned, F/M, Mourning, so much pain and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: Do you believe in reincarnation?Skye Ryder's husband passed away in cryo, his pod malfunctioning approximately 100 years before they reached Andromeda.Months pass, and she's filling the role of Pathfinder, after her late father who passed as well. She's coming to know death is just something that will haunt you, even in another galaxy.Crash landing on Aya, she finds she might start believing in reincarnation after noticing certain quirks the stoic angaran Evfra de Tershaav has uncannily in common with her late husband.





	You remind me of him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning

Skye Ryder had expected to see her husband stirring from cryo sleep as she was woken. There was so much going on, she just assumed she would meet up with him later.

She kept up this positive attitude while on Habitat 7, and even while gasping for air, she envisioned his face. 

It wasn't until she held the datapad that contained the list of the dead from Dr Carlyle, did she realise.

"I'm sorry Skye..." Harry said, putting an empathetic hand on her shoulder. 

"How..." she choked out as she looked at something else to focus on... her comatose brother.

"His pod malfunctioned about 100 years ago..." Dr Carlyle said. Skye nodded and held in the tears. She excused herself from the cryo bay, and went to her father's quarters.

She sat herself down, fiddling with her wedding rings. Looking at her father's guns. The tears came unbidden, she had been clinically dead for 22 seconds. Her father had known about her husbands passing. That's why he was so unusually calm and kind to her. 

They were planning to start a future in Andromeda, she wanted to see the joy on her father's face when he held a grandchild. She had wanted to see that look on her mother's face as well. 

She fell into a fitful sleep. Memories of her family had her breaking down between horrible nightmares and fever dreams that everyone was still alive.

 

"Pathfinder." SAM pressed gently over their private channel. "We have arrived at the Nexus.

Skye was shaken out of her thoughts, and straightened out her uniform, as if she hadn't slept in it, splashed some water on her sullen face, and grabbed some coffee from the machine her mother had gotten her father.

She didn't trust herself to not cry off her makeup, so she didn't bother. Not like she really cared. After fixing her eyebrows and applying some soothing balm to her lips, she exited onto the Nexus, with two of the pathfinder crew. Cora, whose biotics were impressive, and Liam, who could make her laugh. She hoped.


End file.
